The Missing Case An Amon x Robin Story
by pale-beauty
Summary: When the STN-J crew tracked down their prey, it seemed that the entire case was finished. But when they recieve a call from Factory saying the body vanished, it seems the witch isn't quite finished with them yet!
1. Chapter 1: Lost Witch

**Chapter 1

* * *

**(This is a sequel to my previous fic. You don't necessarily have to read it to understand this one. Just realize Amon and Robin's relationship has strengthened. She's also gotten two new pets, Noel and Mei.)

* * *

Robin paced down a dark, damp empty hallway, in the middle of an abandoned factory. She wasn't alone. Someone was following her, watching her every move. But, the girl wasn't afraid. She had hope. She had power. She couldn't be frightened, when she held those two most important attributes to her life. A quiet set of feet slowly crawled to her from behind, ever so slowly. Robin wasn't one for being fooled quite so easily. Glasses on, Robin spun around, unleashing a horde of fire onto her prey. The scream went out. Robin stepped back, her own fire casted nearly catching on her long dress as the body fell forward. Bullet shots went off into the body._ One, two, three._ The scream died. And it was over. 

"Robin." she looked up to the owner of the dark voice. "Are you alright?"

Her innocent eyes blinked. "Yes."

"Sure burnt the guy good, Robin. Looks like you had a barbeque without us." said another male, kneeling down to check the corpse's pulse. "Least he's still alive."

"That doesn't matter." said a finely buisness-dressed woman. "He's been captured, and that's finished."

Robin recognized her co-workers, even in the strange darkness, faintly luminated by the moonlight cast in by the small windows. The tall, darkly dressed male, was none other than her boss, her friend, and her companion, Amon. The woman, was a craft user as well, though hers where much more controlled, and had nothing to do with inflicting damage. Miho Karasuma. The younger male, seemingly calm, yet very ambitious and just about ready for anything, was the rookie, Sakaki.

There was a strange silence, amongst the STN-J workers as they exited the builing and watched as members of the factory brought Robin's victim into their large black van.

"It,.." Robin thought for a moment, biting down on her lower lip. "It just seemed to easy, didn't it?" she asked. Karasuma let out a sigh.

"It was a definate match, Robin."

"Yes, but, why would he be in an abandoned factory?"

"To be alone." replied Amon. Karasuma and Robin turned their heads to him. Amon watched the van drive off, and he let his hands rest into his coat's pockets. "No witch wants to be found after they've uncovered their powers. Blending in is a mere inevitability they'll never attain. Hiding is the next best thing."

"Well, it's over, okay? So let's just forget the case." said Sakaki, stretching his arms, and walking further down the sidewalk to get his motorcycle. He picked up his helmet. "I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow." with that, Sakaki left the area, and drove off down the dark street towards the city. 

"I suppose I'll be heading home as well." said Karasuma, looking at her watch. "How about you two?"

"We'll probably head to Harry's for a while." said Amon, letting out a breath of cold air. Robin's eyes brightened. _We?_ Did he say _we?_

"Well, good night then." she waved, and walked down the opposite way of the sidewalk towards her car.

"We, Amon?"

Amon stiffened. "What, did you want to go home?"

"No, just," she smiled to herself. "Nevermind." Maybe. Maybe it was true. Maybe he _had_ softened up to her.

"So the hunt is over?" asked Harry, cleaning a cup as the two STN-J members sat on the other side of the counter. Amon went back into his slump over his drink. Robin decided to talk for both of them.

"Yes." she replied, smiling faintly at him over the brim of her drink. Harry put down the cup, and glanced over at the dark slump.

"Amon, you look absoloutely worn out." he said. "Here, I'll make you some herbal tea. It'll do a worl-"

"I'm fine." he replied. Robin frowned. So much for softening up. He was still the same Amon. ... Then again. that was probably a good thing.

"Ah, Amon, I need to head home. Noel and Mei need to be fed." Amon looked over at her from his slump.

"Fine." he stood without another word, picked up his coat, and began walking away. Robin frowned. Maybe she wasn't the only one who was worrying about this case.

* * *

"I don't know, Toku." Robin bit the end of the couch pillow, like she always did when she was bothered with something. "The case didn't feel right. It was too.. easy. Simple.." 

"Maybe you're getting stronger." suggested Toku. "Or maybe you're worrying too much on this. You should go to sleep, Robin."

"Right.."

* * *

Robin tossed and turned that night while in bed. Something didn't _feel _right. Her memory flashed back, to several minutes before she had used her craft. 

_"Robin, go check the hallways, Sakaki, check the first floor, Karasuma, check the exit. I'll go watch the entrance." ordered Amon, leaving to the front doors.  
_

_ Robin walked towards the hallway. A strange creak was heard in the floor above. A slow pace. Robin continued down the dark hallway, the only comfort was her own two feet clacking against the floors as she walked._

_"Robin." a soft whisper said above her. Robin froze in place. All was silent. Her mind blanked.  
_

_"Robin." the voice repeated. She spun around. No one. She looked up. Nothing. She continued to walk. She felt something back there. Something, so different, so, complex, it practically stopped her heart._

_The voice echoed in her mind. Robin.. Robin.._

"Robin."

She was awakened. Her eyes fluttered open, and Amon stood above her. Toku stood beside him, her arms crossed, still in her robe. No morning sun shone out. Still the moon flickered in the sky.

"A..Amon?"

"I've been trying to call you for half an hour now. Get out of bed."

"Didn't you hear your cell ringing?" asked Toku, picking up the phone from Robin's nightstand.

"No.. I didn't." Robin admitted. She clung to her sheets, as she looked over at the clock. 3 AM. Four whole hours of sleep. She wondered how Amon always somehow kept himself awake.

"Get dressed. Hurry." said Amon, leaving her room. Toku smiled back at Robin.

"I'll make you some coffee for the trip." the door closed, and Robin got out of bed.

She came out of the room. Amon stood, with two coffee cups in his hands.

"Let's go."

"What's happened?" she asked, her voice still a little groggy.

"Factory gave Michael a call 40 minutes ago." he replied as they stepped out into the damp streets. "The body we caught," he continued as they settled into his car. "Vanished."

* * *

Hehe! I thought maybe continuing the WHR fic would be fun. What do you think? 

Oh, and I'd love to read some of your guy's fics as well! Drop me a note on what you want me to read!

I'll try to get the next Chapter in asap!


	2. Chapter 2: Puppeteering Robin

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Amon continued to drive, the moon gleaming in through the window. Every now and then he would glance over at the young craft user in the passenger seat. Her head was leaning against the window, her eyes closed. So peaceful. Amon looked back at the road. He wondered, how Robin kept herself the way she was. Her power was so enormous, so incredible. How could such a young, fragile thing keep a power like hers, and still live stable? Yet, one of the many, many, questions that floated in Amon's head about Robin as he drove. He stopped at a red light, and looked back at her. She was asleep now, he could tell by her breathing. Heavier, yet, still very gentle.

He hated always looking like the bad guy. "Robin. Wake up."

"...Hm?"

"Where you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"He vanished."

"I heard you." she replied in a murmur. The car stopped, and rain began to fall, drops of water splattering on Amon's car window.

"We'll get some information from Michael." he opened his car door, and looked at her. She was asleep again. He decided to leave her be, and left to the STN-J building.

Michael looked up from his computer screen when Amon walked in.

"I haven't been able to dig up much on this guy. The Chief called though. Said some people witnessed a man passing by with our witch's exact looks."

"How long ago?"

"Only a little while after you guys supposedly captured him."

Amon stared at Michael in thought.

"It doesn't make sense." he muttered. "How could he be in two places at once?"

"What where his powers in the first place?" asked Robin, walking in. She yawned.

"Puppeteering. He has the ability to take control of someone's body." replied Michael.

"Do you think he..?"

"Yes. It's the only explanation." replied Amon. Michael printed out a paper, and Robin picked it up.

"Reg Matsumoto. Age 23. Reportedly took control of several women's bodies, forcing them to commit suicide by jumping off his apartment buildings." read Robin. She frowned. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"All women had a personal connection with him." replied Michael. "All four of those women where either his old past girlfriends, or fiances. It seems he was very restless."

"So he would just get rid of them by.. killing them?!"

Amon stood from the desk.

"Let's go Robin. Before he gets even more out of hand." he looked at Michael. "Where are Karasuma and the rest?"

"I called them all. They should be here soon."

"Have them call me when they do arrive." he said, putting his hands in his pockets as he headed for the elevator. Robin followed close behind.

Amon watched his feet as he stepped into the elevator. That bastard forced some innocent man to become a replica of himself. A decoy. His hand in his pocket turned into a fist. If anyone would get that pleasure of capturing Reg, it would be Amon. _If only.._

"Amon..?" Robin tugged on his sleeve. Amon blinked, snapping out of his daze.

"What?"

"No-nothing. You just..." Robin thought. "Looked like something was wrong."

Amon looked back at the elevator doors as they slid open, and he walked out, Robin again close behind.

_Like something was wrong?_ he thought to himself. Amon suddenly felt irritated.

"Nothing is wrong." he replied coldly, stiffly. "And stop walking to close to me." Robin blinked.

"Oh.. sorry." she murmured, walking along beside him now.

The two walked out, only to bump into Sakaki and Karasuma who where coming in.

"Oh! I guess we're a little late." said Sakaki, rubbing his head with his free hand, his other holding his helmet.

Forget it." replied Amon. "Here's the paper of..."

Robin's mind blanked out.

_Robin..._ a voice murmured in the darkness behind her. Robin's eyes widened, and she spun around to face the entrance of the dark STN-J building.

"Who-- who are you?" she whispered.

_Just follow.._ Robin froze. _Follow? Follow the voice?_ She turned her head the left way down the sidewalk. _Robin.._

Yes. Just.. _follow_. She told herself, slowly pacing down the sidewalk.

"--Robin." Amon stopped talking. "Robin? Where are you going?"

"Wierd." said Sakaki, scratching his head.

"Damnit, Robin, this is no time to play games!" Karasuma walked quickly to meet with Robin, and put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin quickly turned, shoved Karasuma away, casting fire blindly on her. No! She's... she's in the way. Robin turned back around, pacing down the crosswalk.

"Ack!" Karasuma kicked the fire out which fell on her skirt. "What the hell-- Robin! Come back!" she got to her feet and looked wildly behind her to Amon and Sakaki.

"Come on! We have to stop her! Something's wrong! It's like-- it's like-- she's being controlled!" "Puppeteered." corrected Amon, then blinked at his own response. Matsumoto had Robin! _Robin!_ Amon burst into a running pace, past Karasuma and the rest after his young companion.

* * *

Im so sorry Im late with posting! Had alot to do. With school coming and all.. ugh. 

Chapter 3 will be in before the end of this week!


	3. Chapter 3: Mother's Plea

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**_"But, Mother,..."_

_ "Please, Amon, Run!" cried out the woman. _

_"Why?"_

_ "I'm afraid,.." she held back tears. "I'm afraid they'll make me hurt you, please, son,.. Run."_

* * *

"Robin," he called, running after the 15 year old craft user who had already crossed the street. "Stop!"

She did. Robin slowly turned to face him, her eyes blank, emotionless. Her lips moved, no sound coming out, fire flickering at Amon as a dangerous warning. He stopped walking to avoid the flames.

"Snap out of it, Robin." he ordered in his harshest voice. She was strong, she could do it. _Right?_ Amon twitched.

_Run Away, Amon. Run..! _Called out Robin's voice, in her head. She didn't want to hurt him.. _Please. Not him. _

Was there any choice? Thought Amon. She _was_ dangerous. Robin turned, and continued down the street. Sakaki and Karasuma caught up with Amon.

"What are you doing, Amon? Come on! Let's go after!" shouted Sakaki, several steps ahead of everyone.

"Sakaki, get your orbo-gun out." he replied, following Robin in a slow pace. _No._ There wasn't any other choice.

"Wha--what?!"

"You aren't going to actually shoot her, are you?" asked Karasuma.

"What other alternative is there?" he shot back at her.

"..." Karasuma bit down on her lower lip, looking down. It hit her. "Wait! If that guy is controlling Robin, he has to be around here, right? I'll take Sakaki, and we'll go find him! You try and stop Robin from causing harm to anyone-- or to herself."

Amon looked back at the STN-J member. Karasuma had never given him stern orders like_ that_. But, he didn't complain, or go against it. He didn't want to shoot the girl more than anyone else. Amon let out air, and followed Robin down the sidewalk as Sakaki passed him towards Karasuma.

"Hurry up, Karasuma! We have to find this creep!"

"I know, I know, hold on," she replied, following him in a casual stride. "I have to read all these walls you know."

"For what?"

"To see if I can read something that will lead us to Matsumoto, genius."

"Hi, guys!" called out a cheery voice. The two turned, face to face with Doujima still in her pajamas.

"Doujima, what the hell are you wearing?"

"I was too tired to change. Where's Robin and Amon?" Karasuma sighed, and told her.

* * *

"Robin! Where are you going? There's no one here." called out Amon, as they entered once again, the abandoned factory. His voice echoed out in the vacant room. He felt like he was talking to himself.

"J...jus..just.. ru..n." she murmured. Amon's eyes widened. She _was_ fighting it.

"I'm not going to run," he replied, coming closer to her turned body.

Robin's arms lifted. Fire erupted. Everywhere, the ceiling, the floor, the walls, the small fragmented abandoned furniture on the floors. Even Robin herself. Amon's orbo cross flickered brightly as he realized something.

It was a trap. Just to take him and Robin out at once. Though, Amon wouldn't be taken care of so easily.

He picked her up, making a break for the window, and jumped through. Glass shards flew everywhere as they landed hard on the parking lot outside the burning factory.

His mind blurred as he struggled to keep himself consious, feeling something warm trickle down the side of his face. Where was she? Was she okay? Amon grit his teeth as he struggled to sit up.

"Am..on." murmured the helpless body beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, running a hand over the side of his face, feeling something slimey inbetween his gloves, his own blood.

"He's.. calling me." she replied, her body still laying lifelessly on the ground. Her face stared up at the darkness above her. "I.. can't.. ignore him."

"You have to fight this Robin--"

"But I can't." her face pained. "It's taking everything I am-- just to speak.. to you."

"Where is he," demanded Amon. Robin's head slowly turned, and her eyes drifted up to the building behind them.

"There." her lips whispered. "Please.. stop him, or," her hand reached over and clutched the end of Amon's coat. "Or shoot me. I can't-- I don't want to hurt any innocent people." Amon couldn't take anymore. He slowly pushed away her hand, as she blacked out, then stood to his feet, and made a break for the building.

* * *

"I don't like the looks of that smoke," said Karasuma, getting to her feet. "And I can't read anything here. Let's go report back and check on Robin." "Right!" The three STN-J members jogged down the sidewalk, only to find an unconsious Robin in the middle of the parking lot floor.

* * *

_"Tell me, Amon," _muttered a deep, unfamiliar voice in his mind. Amon stopped walking up the stairs. The voice continued. _"Why is it you pursue me with such.. passion?"_ Amon narrowed.

_You won't trick me._ He continued walking up the stairs, his pace increasing at every step.

_"I am curious, though,"_

_That's your own fault, _he threw back at the voice, his hand pulling out his orbo-gun as he reached the last flight of stairs.

_"Is it.. because,. of your Mother?"_ Amon stopped walking. _"Yes, yes, I see now. You see too much of your own Mother in Robin, isn't that it?"_

Amon clutched the gun in his right hand.

_"Fear. Surpise. Such uncommon things to feel coming from you."_

_Who are you._ He demanded.

_"The Puppeteer._" The dark voice replied in a whisper. Amon put his hand on the doorknob. Yes. Robin, .. Robin was_ so_ much like his own Mother. But there was one thing that made them different. Amon could protect Robin. No one, _nothing _could stop him now.

* * *

Side note: Whew! Im sorry it took so long to get this one in, I've been very sick this past week. -self pity XP-

I know I've been straying from Karasuma/Doujima & Sakaki. The next chapter will have more of them, but, my goal for this chapter was to make the assured understanding of why Amon's so determined to get this witch. I like giving off small bits and pieces, though. XD Keeps you guessing.

And, yes, I put this POV into Amon's mind. It was very vague, I know, and I didn't give off too much of his feelings or thoughts. The next chapter will have more of that, and more action. Hehe. Until then!


	4. Chapter 4: On Dangling Strings

**Chapter 4 **

**

* * *

** Amon flung open the door, to find nothing but the roof itself before him. A cold winter breeze brushed against and past him as he stood on the vacant roof. Though, his hand wouldn't agree with his eyes, it still holding the orbo gun steady, aimed up. Ready for anything.

_Such tense feelings, Amon._ sneered the voice.

_ Show yourself. _

_ Why? There already is a show going on down there. Why don't you take a look?_

Amon narrowed, taking one last shifty-eye look around, then paced over, looking down at the group below.

* * *

"You okay, Robin?" asked Sakaki as he and Karasuma helped her up. Robin didn't reply, her eyes dulled, no longer in their youthful, bright emerald gleam. "You look like you just got hit by a semi."

"Robin?" Doujima asked. Karasuma crossed her arms. She.. didn't seem to be hurting them. She wasn't being pupeteered, was she? Doujima waved her hand infront of Robin's face. Nothing stirred her.

"She's like a walking corpse!" exclaimed Sakaki.

Karasuma frowned at his comment, deep in thought. She glanced at her feet, and noticed something beside her left. Robin's_ glasses_! She kneeled down, and pressed her finger to one of the lenses.

_Fire. Pain. Anxiety. Fear._ It shot out of the glasses into Karasuma, and nearly made her fall back._ No. She wasn't a corpse. Merely a helpless puppet, left dangling on it's strings. Matsumoto must be occupied,_ she thought. Poor Robin. She was trapped inside her mind. But, she _was _fighting.

"Keep trying,.." murmured Karasuma, clutching the glasses close as she stood.

"Come on, Robin," said Doujima, shaking her arm abit. "Wake up!" Robin's eyes lit up suddenly. Karasuma jumped. 

"Doujima! Sakaki! _Get--!_"_ Fwoom! _A field of fire erupted onto the STN-J crew, a horrible red haze from Amon's view.

* * *

"Robin!" shouted Amon, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. 

_Not so innocent, is she?_ _I do enjoy her powers, though.. _ laughed the voice. Amon grit his teeth, the orbo gun nearly breaking in his grip. _No. No time. _Amon ran back to the stairs. Only Matsumoto's laughing could be heard as he rushed down the flights. He didn't care. _Only.._

_Robin. Mother. _

Rain began to fall. The chilling wind picked up pace as Amon raced down the stairs. Robin stood before the fiery hell she summoned. She bent over, picked up her glasses, put them on. No emotion, no reaction was reflected on her glasses lenses' as she watched the flames begin to crawl down from the rain. Nothing flowed through Robin's mind, as the rain began to pour on her. Until.. 

"Robin!" _Pain, fear, anxiety._ The emotions hit her like a bullet through her heart, her mind.

"_Run_..!" her cry called, though no sound escaped from her lips. Amon looked to the dying fire.

"Sakaki, Doujima, Karasuma... did..you,." his eyes widened. "Robin! Snap out of it!"

_He's in the way, _said the voice irritably. _Get rid of him._ Robin's eyes lit up as she turned to him.

_ Please, shoot me. I can't-- I don't want to hurt any innocent people.._

_ Run, son..! I don't want to hurt you,. _

Amon's right hand occupied by the orbo gun slowly lifted to face her, as his orbo began to bubble.

The rain continued to pour, and pour...

* * *

Oh, how I love leaving cliffhangers.-snicker- 

Sorry it took me so long to get this one in. It's rather short too...

I've still been sick and in a minor writer's block for a while. Ugh. No fun.

ANYWAYS,  
So, it seems Robin isn't the only one losing it, eh? Poor Amon. But, you can understand why he acts like this. He keeps on comparing (or putting into reality rather) his own Mother in Robin's spot. Then his own emotional feelings for Robin get jumbled up and the end result is a stress-ridden-freaked-out Amon. _Very _strange & difficult to put into character. Nice change though, eh? 

Well, until next chapter! Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: Harder to Understand

**Chapter 5 : Harder to Understand**

* * *

Robin stared at Amon; her emerald eyes emotionless. He only wished he could see that lively glint in her eyes. That small reassurance that she was alive. But he was just staring at a puppet. A mere ragdoll to Matsumoto. And for what? To play with his emotions? _Ohh.._ killing that bastard would be one pleasure Amon longed for. 

His gun aimed steadily at her as the rain turned to hail.

"Robin." his hair stuck to the side of his face; and his vision was almost blurred by the sudden income from the hail. "Wake up." he paused. "Wake up, or I'll shoot."

The puppet stepped forward, leaned over, and picked up something from the floor. Her glasses.

_I wonder,_ Teased Matsumoto's voice. _Can you really shoot her?_

Amon's eyes where as dull as the witch before him. No feelings came through him anymore. He wasn't sure if he'd felt like killing someone this direly before.

When she pulled on her glasses, her eyes lit up, her lips moving soundlessly as fire torched at Amon's torso dangerously; yet then flickered out from the rain. 

Amon's heart began to pound in his ears as he stepped backwards cautiously, and held his orbo-gun tighter. The rain became so thick, he could barely see the young witch. How the hell could Matsumoto control Robin in this weather? He had to be close. Incredibly close.

"Bingo." said a voice behind him. Amon spun around, only to see Matsumoto himself standing before him. He was nothing but a hazy blur to Amon's eyes; but instincts overtook what he saw. Raising his gun, he fired blindly at the haze.

"Too Late." his voice was now merely inches from Amon's right. Fire erupted beneath him, and before Amon could react, a sudden blow to the ribs knocked him off of his feet.

Amon let out a sharp curse, his gun flying from his hand and from his vision. It was now all up to his hands and feet. The hunter rolled to his feet, and clenched his fists as he looked about him.

Vision could do nothing for him. Instincts could only benefit Amon in this cruel battle. And he wasn't intent on losing.

_Left._ Amon swiftly moved, then forced his right fist forward. He hit something- he wasn't sure what, but he heard a surprised "oomph!", and a staggering step. _Keep going._

His left foot swung forward, intersecting with a leg. Another sucessful "Ughn!". This time he heard his body collapse.

The rain eased down. His vision began to clear faintly as he stared down at the body struggling to stand. Suddenly three seperate gunshots where heard; and the body collapsed.

Sakaki, Doujima, and Karasuma emerged, letting down their guns.

"You sure beat the crap out of him." comment Sakaki. His body, all of their bodies seemed charred from Robin's previous burning.

"Are you alright?" asked Karasuma. Amon nodded.

"Where's Robin?" questioned Doujima, her pajama's now sadly soaked against her skin.

"I dunno," replied Sakaki, ruffling his hair. "I can't see anything in this weather!"

"Doesn't seem like it'll let up much." observed Karasuma, looking up. "We'll just have to search around." the four STN-J members slowly paced around the parking-lot area; careful for not tripping over their own feet. Minutes passed.

"Dammnit!" the rest heard Sakaki shout finally. "Where the hell is she!"

"Better yet," said Doujima. "Where the hell is Matsumoto? I see the fire burnt marks here.. but no body."

* * *

Whoo! I'm back! I'm so sorry to leave the story hanging like that. I fell into a 3-month writer's block. But it's all coming back to me. Yay. Only acouple (maybe?) chapters left! Yeah. I like to keep my stories short. I'm lazy like that. Hope everyone is doing well! Until next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
